El Movimiento Final es su punto debil
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Fic Hentai al completo, una historia a lo romeo y  julieta... al estilo Super Zentai. Natsu/Lucy


**El movimiento final es su punto débil.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Adaptado del Doujin Hentai Homónimo traducido por Seinagi**

**One Shot Hentai.**

**No le busquen mucho sentido porque no lo tiene. Es exclusivo de Natsu y Lucy.**

El movimiento de sus caderas era continuo, el sudor de sus cuerpos era constante…

-Ahhh- ella gimió de placer mientras que el seguía con sus movimientos… la rubia cabellera de ella contrastaba con la rosada cabellera de él.

El la apoyaba al muro, los pechos de ella se bamboleaban con el movimiento de ambos.

Ambos eran amates… y también buenos amigos

-Natsu… Natsu- decía ella mientras que el apoyaba su cara cerca de la de ella –Natsu… estoy a punto de… de…

De pronto.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclamo una voz.

-Diablos, Lucy, debemos apurarnos- dijo el agitado.

-Pero… demonios… me cortaron antes de terminar- dijo ella empezando a vestirse con rapidez…

Y es que el problema es…

-¡Ja, esta vez los derrotare Fairy Rangers!- exclamaba la Princesa de los alíen demoniacos Lucy Heartfilia.

-¡Ni creas que dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!- exclamo Natsu Dragneel… mejor conocido en público como el Red Fairy Ranger -¡Yellow Fairy (Cana), Pink Fairy (Lissana), Black Fairy (Erza), Blue Fairy (Levy) y White Fairy (Gray)! ¡Es hora de usar el movimiento final!

Y todos los Fairy Rangers unieron sus armas y…

-¡BAZOOKA FINAL FAIRY!-

¡BROOOM!

-¡NO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE VERAN DE NOSOTROS!- exclamo Lucy saliendo disparada junto con sus sirvientes.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo le haces siempre para ser el primero Natsu- dijo Erza mientras que este solo se colocaba la mano en la nuca.

…Si… el problema es que estos dos amantes y amigos… eran enemigos acérrimos, ella la hija del Lord Heartfilia, Rey diabólico del mundo Estelar con la intención de esclavizar la tierra… y el, Natsu Dragneel, líder del grupo super sentai Fairy Rangers… un terrible dilema.

Din Dong.

La puerta de una casa se abrió y Natsu se quedo sorprendido, vestida con ropas informales, estaba Lucy, en su puerta, mirándole con algo de timidez.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto ella con nervios.

-Anda… pasa- dijo él sonriéndole.

Ambos entraron a la sala donde ese sentaron.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa- dijo el con una sonrisa, ella bajo el rostro apenada.

-Es que mi padre me ordeno que les espiara- dijo ella mientras que él se acercaba –Pero si por algún motivo me descubre lo que hago contigo… de seguro me regresara a asa y me castigara.

-Ya veo… entonces si eres un Alíen de verdad- dijo Natsu sonriendo. Lucy inflo las mejillas al ver que el simple de Natsu solo pensaba en eso y no en las consecuencias de que les descubriesen.

Ella entonces se puso un delantal y empezó a preparar algunas cosas para cocinar… cuando el se par detrás de ella y metió las manos por entre sus ropas mientras que le besaba el cuello.

-Espera… Natsu- dijo ella acalorada.

-Tranquila… se que también quieres- dijo el mientras que le levantaba la blusa dejando los hermosos senos de la rubia al aire y la levantaba sentándola en el fregadero.

-Yo… yo solo venia a cocinarte algo para comer- dijo ella.

-Oh… pero si ya tengo mi almuerzo aquí- dijo el mientras que le bajaba las pantaletas y empezaban el acto amatorio.

Días después.

Lugar X donde se han citado.

-¿Cu… cuanto falta para que lleguen?- decía Lucy mientras que sentía como el miembro de Natsu entraba y salía de ella.

-5… minutos- decía él mientras que seguía su acto amatorio.

Después.

Batalla.

-¡BAZOOKA FINAL FAIRY!

Y Lucy fue vencida de nuevo…

Después.

-¡Al menos deja que me cambie! –decía la rubia mientras que Natsu la penetraba aun en su traje de invasora.

-No… así es más excitante- decía él mientras que aún conservaba parte de su traje de Super Sentai.

Era muy apasionante pero.

Días después.

-¡Juro que me vengare!- exclamaba después de una derrota rápida por parte de los Fairy Rangers.

Meses después…

Casa de Natsu.

Ambos estaban en el piso de la cocina deprimidos.

-Natsu… debemos de romper- dijo ella con muna clara expresión de desesperanza –Somos enemigos… esto nunca funcionara.

-Pero Lucy- dijo él con tristeza.

-Natsu… nuestra atracción es solo física- dijo ella y con una clara sonrisa falsa agrego–Además, yo soy una princesa, de seguro cuando vuelva a mi mundo tendré muchas propuestas de matrimonio de parte de los príncipes… incluso se que mi padre desea comprometerme con el Príncipe Loki.

Natsu se enfado.

-Ya veo… bueno yo también podría intentarlo con la Pink Fairy- dijo él mientras que Lucy se enfadaba.

Ambos se miraron y ella empezó a desnudarse.

-¡Pues acabemos con esto!- dijo ella molesta.

-¿Lo vamos a hacer?- dijo Natsu confuso, pero ella se acerco y el noto la expresión de tristeza de ella.

-¿No tienes lo que hace falta?- dijo ella, Natsu le miro.

-Lo tengo- dijo él… y Lucy le miro con tristeza… entonces ambos se besaron mientras que el la tomaba de su trasero y la apretaba.

-No me frotes tan duro- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Eres tú la que lo hace- dijo él sonriendo y entonces le bajo las pantaletas –Además… ya estas toda mojada.

Y ella sol ole miro mientras qué sacaba el miembro de Natsu, entonces él puso sus dedos en la vagina de Lucy.

-Ah… ese lugar es- dijo ella mientras que Natsu la masturbaba.

.Vaya… apenas puedo mover mis dedos- dijo él y ella se movió.

-Yo… Natsu, hay algo que siempre quise hacer- dijo Lucy mientras qué hacia que su cara quedase enfrente del miembro de Natsu.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- dijo Natsu al notar que Lucy le iba a practicar una felación.

-Bueno… es nuestra última vez… Natsu deseo hacer de todo al menos- dijo ella y empezó a hacerlo… Natsu se estremeció.

-Lu… Lucy – dijo él mientras qué sentía la excitación –Eres estupenda.

Y ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Es porque es nuestra última vez…- dijo mientras qué seguía… entonces se separo y se coloco en pose de perito mientras que mostraba su zona vaginal.

-¡Es nuestra última vez!- dijo ella mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Dime Lucy- dijo Natsu de pronto mientras que se preguntaba por qué ella deseaba romper si es que iba a llorar por ello -¿Tu no me odias?

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella al notar que él no la estaba penetrando, solo movía su miembro por su entrada vaginal pero sin hacer más- "Apúrate, apúrate, apúrate"- pensaba ella.

-Hey, respóndeme- dijo Natsu con tristeza.

-¡Yo no te odio pero métemela ya!- exclamo ella mientras que las lagrimas salían de ella.

Natsu sonrió… y la penetro con fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera.

-Eso fue repentino. Dijo sonrojada y Natsu le sonrió con malicia.

-Entonces… me encargare de vencer a tu padre… y allí si será el final- dijo él mientras que sonreía mientras le hacía el amor, Lucy sonrió.

-Natsu… ¿De verdad crees que… que alguien… como tu podría… vencer a mi padre?- dijo ella mientras que sonreía –Des… después de esto… los derrotaremos… conquistaremos su mundo y serán… nuestros… esclavos… los haremos animales domésticos…

Natsu sonrió y movió con más fuerza su miembro,

-Ah… no por allí- dijo ella, pero Natsu le sonrió.

-Sería muy divertido ser tu mascota- dijo él mientras qué la colocaba de frente a el y seguía penetrándola -¡Pero nunca me rendiré!

-Ahh… Que… que sensación… tan increíble- dijo ella mientras qué seguían en el acto amatorio –Des… ¡Después de esto seremos enemigos mortales!

Y siguieron, Lucy jadeaba mientras qué Natsu se movía a más velocidad.

-"Estoy por correrme… después de todo… no es como si tu realmente me hubieras amado… es obvio que solo estas desesperado"- pensó ella mientras qué seguía llorando.

Y ambos llegaron al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido.

Mas tarde, Natsu dormía mientras que Lucy salió de la cama y empezó a buscar entre las cosas de Natsu.

-Ahora… debo de espiar- dijo ella mientras qué sacaba unos papeles- Esto se ve importante.

Y saco unos papeles y se puso a leerlos.

"Mi plan de vida:

-Yo.

-Lucy.

-Tener Hijos con ella (TRES COMO MINIMO)

Objetivos para el 2018:

-Juntar más de 50 millones de dólares en el banco y pagar una casa para vivir con Lucy"

Lucy solo se cubrió la boca y empezó a llorar con alegría…

Meses después.

Plantea Demoniaco Estelar.

-Amo, esta es una carta de su hija- decía una chica de cabellera morada conocida como Virgo mientras que le entregaba una carta al ReyHeartfilia.

Este la leyó y se infarto cayendo de su trono…

Y cuando Virgo leyó la carta se sorprendió.

"Para papá.

Me fugo con mi amante, no me busques y ya deja de estar chingando a los terrícolas, nunca les vas a ganar, por cierto, te mando un consejo… no seas maje y cédele el trono a alguien más capaz…

No nos veremos más… te quiere tu hija, Lucy Heartfilia.

P.D. esta carta se autodestruirá en 30 segundos"

Sobra decir que Virgo solo agarro sus cosas y escapo del palacio… que mas tarde estallo en pedazos, saliendo de entre los trozos un tostado Rey.

-¡LUCY!- grito.

En la Tierra.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- dijo Natsu.

-Nop… nada- dijo una sonriente (y embarazada) Lucy mientras que ambos caminaban por la playa.

FIN

Je, este era un dou que leí en portugués hace tiempo, pero que después de leerlo de nuevo en ingles y en español, me agrado y pensé en hacer un dou basado en el, espero les haya gustado, je, como era solo un Shot, por eso no aparece Happy, aunque eh pensado en tal vez hacer una versión larga a futuro.

Je, espero les haya gustado.

Suerte


End file.
